About Love
by DevilK
Summary: Préoccupée, Lexia décide d'avoir une petite discussion avec Albus à propos d'un sujet dont elle n'a jamais fait l'expérience. Le vieil homme saura-t-il éclairer sa lanterne ? [/!\ Attention : HermionexOC /!\] Merci de donner sa chance à cette histoire et de l'apprécier pour ce qu'elle est.


**Bonsoir, bonsoir !**

 **Il est deux heures du matin et je partage en cette nuit, un petit quelque chose. L'histoire de Lexia est en cours d'écriture et comme elle est très longue, j'avais besoin d'une pause alors voilà ! Le début d'une petite romance entre la nièce de Minerva et la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération ? Juste pour mon plaisir personnel.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **DevilK.**

* * *

 **Harry Potter**

 **Lexia McGonagall & Hermione Granger**

 _ **\- x -**_

 _ **~ About Love ~**_

 _ **\- x -**_

 _Résumé :_ Préoccupée, Lexia décide d'avoir une petite discussion avec Albus à propos d'un sujet dont elle n'a jamais fait l'expérience. Le vieil homme saura-t-il éclairer sa lanterne ?

* * *

 _ **\- x -**_

Confortablement assise dans un fauteuil, une jeune femme lisait paisiblement. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Lexia se faufilait dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Pour dire vrai, elle y avait passé toute son enfance, sans doute les plus belles années de sa vie. Elle ferma les yeux et pouvait encore entendre l'écho de ses rires d'enfant résonner autour d'elle. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres malgré le sentiment de nostalgie qui rampait dans son cœur. Elle se souvenait de la joie immense, des petits moment de plaisir simple, de l'innocence insolente avant la dure réalité.

Elle referma son livre, calmement, presque sans aucun bruit. Beaucoup de portrait somnolait à cette heure-ci. Un rapide coup d'œil autour de la pièce, elle semblait tristement vide à présent. Elle soupira, posant sa tête sur sa paume de main. Elle avait passé des journées entière ici, ce bureau lui semblait soudainement étranger et pourtant très familier. La nouvelle directrice avait garder quelques objets appartenant à son prédécesseur, en souvenir de son vieil ami et mentor. Elle soupira de nouveau, incertaine de la nouvelle décoration.

« Honnêtement, comment fait-elle pour rendre cette pièce si accueillante et si froide à la fois ?! »

Cette remarque un peu trop bruyante ne plaisait visiblement pas aux portraits qui ne manquèrent pas de lui rappeler qu'ils dormaient. Elle s'excusa bien sûr mais il fallait tout de même l'admettre, la décoration était en total désaccord avec l'atmosphère de la pièce.

« Un bout du Manoir McGonagall dans Poudlard, elle cherche à effrayer les étudiants, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pas que les étudiants. Je crains que les visites inopinées de certain membre du ministère est grandement influencé son choix. »

Nullement surprise, Lexia tourna la tête en direction du seul portrait dominant la pièce par sa taille et lui offrit un grand sourire.

« Ah, c'était donc ça. Le nouveau ministre à visiblement oublié qu'il n'ai jamais bon de mettre son nez dans les affaires de Poudlard. Surtout avec une directrice comme la nôtre. »

Cette dernière remarque, taquine, ne manqua pas de faire sourire les rares portraits encore éveillés. Le vieil homme caressa sa longue barbe blanche, on ne pouvait le voir sourire mais la jeune femme le voyait dans ses yeux. Ils étaient si expressifs, si « vivants », tantôt malicieux, tantôt inquiets et si bienveillants que cela lui arrachait presque le cœur. Albus connaissait Lexia depuis le jour de sa naissance, il l'avait choyé comme un vieil oncle gâteux et aimé comme un père. Quelque chose semblait la préoccuper. Même si l'expression de son visage ne laissait rien transparaître, la lueur dans son regard et sa gestuelle lui indiquait le contraire. Concerné, il l'invita à s'approcher en lui indiquant une chaise où prendre place.

« Y a-t-il un sujet dont tu voudrais me parler ? »

Sa voix était douce, apaisante, suffisamment pour inviter à la confidence. Lexia ne s'y attendait pas, elle en avait presque oublié la raison de sa présence. Elle en rougit, soudainement gênée. Elle tenta de le cacher en détournant le regard, une main devant son visage pour dissimuler son embarras. Il en rit, amusée de voir l'enfant caché derrière ses traits de femme. Comme à son habitude, il avait vu juste. Hésitante, elle concéda néanmoins à partager un bout de ses pensées.

« Et bien … C'est un peu embarrassant … Mais je suppose que garder mes préoccupations ne m'aidera pas à avancer. »

Elle garda le silence un instant avant de se redresser, prête à aborder un sujet qui lui semblait bien délicat.

« As-tu … déjà été amoureux, Oncle Albus ? »

Surpris, il ne dit rien. Par respect pour sa vie privée, ou par peur, jamais personne ne lui avait encore posé cette question. L'amour, une bien mystérieuse et puissante magie. Sans doute la plus puissante de toute mais aussi, la plus douloureuse dans certain cas. Il réfléchit soigneusement à la meilleure façon d'expliquer un sentiment aussi complexe car la vérité cachée dans cette question lui était évident. Lexia n'a jamais été introverti et rien au monde ne semblait la mettre dans l'embarras, jusqu'à maintenant. Ce qui renforça la curiosité du sorcier et la seule question qui lui venait à l'esprit : qui ? Qui avait prit son cœur, elle qui n'a jamais montré un quelconque intérêt romantique pour aucun de ses prétendants ? Il devait savoir. Il inspira tranquillement, choisissant ses mots avec beaucoup d'attention.

« L'amour … est une expérience étrange. Il peut rendre heureux le plus misérable des hommes où rendre sa vie plus misérable encore. L'amour peut rendre fou parfois, de joie ou de tristesse. C'est sans aucun doute le sentiment le plus complexe jamais ressenti par l'homme. »

Lexia sourit tendrement, il évitait la question, évidemment. Mais qu'importe, la vie privé du vieil homme ne la regardait pas, même si l'envie d'en savoir un peu plus la titillait maintenant.

« Et toi mon enfant ? Il semble que quelqu'un ai capturé ton attention. Succomberais-tu ? »

Le regard espiègle du vieux sorcier et sa voix taquine ne faisaient que mettre d'avantage la jeune femme dans l'embarras. Elle soupira, exaspérée.

« Je ne sais pas. Mes sentiments me semblent comme ... »

Elle marqua une pose, se levant d'un bond, dos au portrait. Elle croisa les bras et tenta de mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait depuis quelques temps.

« C'est difficile à d'écrire pour être honnête. J'ai le sentiment d'avoir déjà ressenti ça auparavant, il y a plusieurs années. Ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois et uniquement avec … une certaine personne. »

Presque honteuse, elle osa le contact visuel.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens mais je sais déjà que c'est mal, oncle Albus. Ce … sentiment, il grandit un peu plus chaque jour et je ne peux rien faire contre lui. Si c'est bien de l'amour alors je sais, qu'il ne me rendra pas heureuse. Au contraire, il me tuera à petit feu. »

« L'amour touche tout les âges, tout les sexes. On ne peut prédire où et quand il frappera, il surgit un jour dans les cœurs et c'est tout. Tu ne risques rien à tenter ta chance, comme tout les jeunes de ton âge. Même si c'est difficile, on se remet toujours avec le temps. Ce sera sans doute long et douloureux mais rien ne dit que tes sentiments ne seront pas réciproque. Dis-moi, qui ? »

« Je ne peux pas. Ce serait contraire à mes principes et au règlement surtout. »

« Je vois. Très bien, pas de nom dans ce cas. Votre lieu de rencontre alors ? »

Elle rit. Même si elle ne donnait pas son nom, il saurait tout de suite. Pour lui, ce ne serait pas très difficile à deviner. La seule personne qui avait retenu son attention, était ici, à Poudlard. Leur première rencontre s'était faite dans cet établissement également. Si elle avouait, changerait-il d'avis à son sujet ? Son comportement serait-il différent ? Elle était persuadée du contraire mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait de se méfier. Qu'avait-elle à perdre de toute façon ? 'Admettre' ne voulait pas forcément dire 'agir' pour autant.

« Lorsque j'étais en 7ème année … C'est à ce moment là, que nous nous sommes vus pour la première fois. Ici même, à Poudlard, lors de la rentrée. Les premières mots que nous avons échangés, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Des banalités sur la transfiguration, des choses qui ne font rire que ceux qui sont intéressés par ce cours. Et puis, nos rencontres sont devenues régulières. Nous avons passés de plus en plus de temps ensemble et à la fin de l'année … et bien … elle m'a donné son adresse pour échanger quelques lettres durant l'été mais je ne m'attendais pas à en recevoir une chaque jour. »

Elle esquissa un sourire à ce souvenir. Et là, il comprit alors le secret qui semblait peser sur ses épaules.

« J'avoue avoir éprouvé beaucoup d'affection à son égard, pendant de nombreuses années. Mais aujourd'hui, je me demande si il ne s'agissait que de ça où si un jour, sans m'en rendre compte … »

« L'affection presque maternelle que tu éprouvais alors pour cette jeune fille, ce serait transformer en quelque chose de plus fort. »

Lexia détourna le regard, il savait maintenant.

« Tu n'es pas déçu ? »

« Pourquoi le serais-je ? »

« C'est inconvenant, surtout dans notre société. Le monde de la magie accepte beaucoup de chose mais ça … Sans oublier que je suis professeur à présent … et elle, mon élève … »

« Inconvenant peut-être mais pas inacceptable. Le sait-elle ? »

« Non, je ne peux pas lui dire enfin ! »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Le rejet, peut-être ? Nous sommes amies depuis longtemps maintenant et je ne veux pas rompre ce lien à cause de sentiments incertains. »

« Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen d'en être sûr alors. »

« Lequel ? »

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, surprenant la jolie brune. Elle se retourna et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec la directrice. Minerva McGonagall s'avança dans la pièce et s'arrêta à sa hauteur, l'air inquiet. Aucun mot n'avait besoin d'être échangé, Lexia et Minerva se comprenaient l'une et l'autre. La jeune femme sourit timidement, avait-elle entendue leur conversation ? Depuis quand était-elle là ? Minerva avait l'ouïe fine pour un chat de son espèce mais la sienne était plus développée et pourtant, elle ne l'avait pas entendu venir. Elle en oubliait presque le regard insistant qui la fixait avec beaucoup d'attention.

« Je vais bien, je cherchais un endroit tranquille où lire en paix et j'en ai oublié l'heure. D'ailleurs, je ferais bien d'y aller, je suis de corvée ce soir. »

La directrice ne dit rien, elle laissa la jeune femme s'atteler à ses responsabilités. Lexia lui embrassa la joue avec tendresse et se retira.

« Bonne nuit màmag, bonne nuit oncle Albus. »

Une fois seule avec le portait du vieil homme, Minerva le contempla, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé dans son bureau en son absence. Celui-ci goba une petite douceur au citron en haussant les épaules.

« Rien de bien méchant, quelques interrogations sur l'amour et ses complications. »

La vieille femme ouvrit grand les yeux tandis que son vieil ami gloussait de rire dans sa barbe.

 ** _\- x -_**

* * *

 ** _\- x -_**

Lexia parcourait les couloirs de l'école d'un pas calme et inaudible, il faisait noir à cette heure mais cela ne semblait pas la gêner plus que ça. Être un animagus de type loup lui octroyait certaines capacités propre à l'animal comme la vue nocturne. Sa discussion avec Albus ne l'avait pas vraiment aider à y voir plus clair, la nature de ses sentiments restait encore incertaine. Comment savoir ? Qu'est-ce que l'amour ? Qu'est-ce que l'amitié ? Quelle est la frontière entre les deux ? Qu'est-ce qui les distingue l'un de l'autre ? Comment faire la différence ? Quel signe devrait-elle guetter pour enfin comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant ?

Hermione Granger … Une enfant intelligente, toujours plongée dans ses livres, une parfaite miss-je-sais-tout souvent rejeter par les autres. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu l'attirer vers elle cette année là ? Aucune idée, c'était arrivé comme ça, sans prévenir. Presque comme une réaction naturelle.

Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, son ouïe de canidé l'obligea à s'arrêter. Un bruit attira son attention, les toilettes des filles. Fronçant les sourcils, elle s'approcha et plus elle s'approchait, plus le son devenait clair. Des pleurs mais pas n'importe lesquels. Ceux-ci lui étaient familiers, comme un vieux souvenir qui lui pinçait le cœur. Calmement, elle entra. Le ciel était dégagée et la lune éclairait ce versent du château, assez pour y voir sans baguette, ni vision nocturne. Soudain, Mimi geignarde apparut devant elle et sans prévenir, lui traversa le corps en ricanant.

« Je déteste quand tu fais ça, Mimi ! »

La jeune femme grogna, frottant sa chemise pour enlever des résidus de spectre inexistant. Le fantôme n'en rit que plus fort.

« Elle pleure, pleure toute les larmes de son corps depuis des heures. »

Puis, faisant la moue, elle s'approcha de la jeune enseignante, posant sa tête sur son épaule en soupirant.

« Si seulement quelqu'un s'était inquiété pour Mimi et serait venu la chercher alors peut-être que je ne serais pas morte.»

« Il suffit Mimi, retournes donc broyer du noir dans les canalisations. »

Offusquée, le fantôme s'exécuta non sans laisser une petite remarque derrière elle avant de disparaître dans une cuvette.

« Les pleurnichardes n'attirent jamais les hommes ! Profitez-donc de votre rencontre nocturne. Souvenirs, souvenirs !»

Lexia roula des yeux en soupirant, ce fantôme était vraiment dérangé. Elle s'approcha du cabinet d'où les pleures provenaient avant que Mimi ne fasse son entré. Elle toqua doucement, attendant une réponse.

« Hermione ? »

Contre toute attente, la porte s'ouvrit. Hermione, visiblement gênée d'avoir été trouvée dans cet état, essuya ses joues rougies et sourit malgré tout.

« C'est comme une impression de déjà vu, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lexia ne dit rien et s'écarta de son chemin quand la jeune étudiante quitta sa cachette pour se diriger vers les éviers. Elle se rinça le visage à l'eau froide avant de lever les yeux vers le miroir où le reflet de son amie la fixait. Même sous la pâleur de la lune, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu si étincelant, si profond, qu'il était difficile de soutenir son regard.

« Je pensais être seule ... »

« Je suis une louve, je peux entendre n'importe quel son dans ce château. Peut importe l'endroit où tu te caches, je te trouverais. »

De tels paroles aurait pu effrayer n'importe qui mais pas Hermione, Lexia la trouvait toujours quand elle en avait besoin, même si elle ne s'en rendait pas compte au début. En première année, elle pleurait dans ce même cabinet et la jeune femme, alors en septième année, l'avait trouvé sans peine alors que tout les autres élèves était en cours. Elle avait pleuré à cause de Ron, Lexia l'avait consoler et conseiller de retourner en classe. Mais malheureusement, elle n'avait pas le cœur à voir ce bougre d'âne ce qui lui valut une rencontre inopinée avec un troll. Aujourd'hui encore, elle pleurait à cause de lui et une nouvelle fois, Lexia était là pour la consoler.

« Qu'a-t-il encore fait cette fois ? »

Visiblement ennuyée et contrariée, le professeur sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et s'approcha d'Hermione. Celle-ci se tourna pour lui faire face et sentit le contact chaud et réconfortant de sa main sur sa joue tandis que l'autre essuyait l'humidité de sa peau.

« J'ai fait une erreur, je ne suis pas prête à m'engager sérieusement avec lui. Je l'ai embrassé c'est vrai mais c'est arrivé comme ça, je ne sais pas pourquoi ! Il était là, nous avons presque faillit nous faire tuer et il était là ! Après tout ce que nous venions de traverser, j'avais besoin de me sentir- »

« Vivre ? »

Hermione se tut, plongeant son regard dans celui de Lexia, qui souriait à peine.

« Je comprends, cette guerre a été horrible. Tout est bon pour se sentir vivre à nouveau, pour ressentir autre chose que la peur et l'angoisse. Mais il existe d'autre moyen de se sentir vivre que d'embrasser ton voisin, tu aurais peut-être pu te contenter d'une simple accolade ? »

Bien qu'elle en fasse la remarque d'une voix taquine, le jeune professeur sentait monter en elle une sorte d'envie malsaine de tordre le cou à ce Weasley. Elle rangea son mouchoir humide dans sa poche et tourna les talons vers la sortie. Hermione soupira, suivant de prés l'enseignante.

« J'ai agis d'instinct, mon corps à bouger de lui-même ! »

Lexia ricana avec ironie avant de sortir des toilettes, tenant la porte pour son élève.

« Laisse moi te dire que tu as de drôle d'instinct alors. »

Probablement vexée, Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et resta plantée sur place.

« Je n'ai pas de drôle d'instinct ! Tu as dit que tu comprenais ! »

« C'est exacte. Mais avoue quand même que pour te jeter sur Ron, il y a forcément plus que de l' « instinct. » »

« Je ne me suis pas jeter sur lui ! »

Devant la fureur soudaine de la jeune sorcière, Lexia lui indiqua poliment de baisser d'un ton avant qu'un autre professeur ne leur tombe dessus. Celle-ci chuchota donc sans pour autant se calmer.

« Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui ! C'est bien pour cette raison que j'ai clairement indiqué qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur ! J'ai cru l'être, j'ai essayé mais nous ne sommes pas fait pour être ensemble. Être différent … Dans une relation, parfois ça fonctionne et parfois … Ron ne sait pas tenir une conversation si on ne parle pas de Quidditch ou de nourriture. Il est constamment collé à moi, je ne peux plus lire un livre en paix ! »

Hermione avait visiblement beaucoup de chose sur le cœur, des choses qu'elle ne pouvait confier à n'importe qui. Harry était son meilleur ami mais l'ami de Ron également. Ginny était sa meilleure amie et la sœur de Ron aussi bien. Lexia se contenta donc de l'écouter parler en silence, ses yeux ne quittant pas sa silhouette un seul instant. Son étudiante était agitée, elle faisait de grands gestes, tournait en rond, se perdant dans ses explications. Tantôt plaintif, tantôt agacé, le ton dans sa voix allait crescendo. Si elle ne se calmait pas un peu, quelqu'un allait vraiment finir par les surprendre. La situation deviendrait alors problématique, comment justifier leur présence ici, à une heure aussi tardive, sans mettre Hermione dans l'embarras ? Le professeur soupira doucement, attirant l'attention de la furie.

« Tu m'écoutes, Lexia ?! »

La jeune enseignante croisa les bras.

« Pourquoi ne pas simplement lui expliquer ? Si tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui et qu'il s'agissait bien d'une erreur, tu devrais le lui dire sans tarder. A trop faire traîner la chose, tu ne fais qu'alimenter son espoir d'une possible relation entre vous. »

Elle grogna quelque peu, soudainement agacée à l'idée qu'il pose ses mains sur elle. Elle était déraisonnable et très irrationnelle en cet instant, cela l'irritait d'autant plus. Même si elle ne comprenait pas encore ses propres sentiments, une chose était pourtant certaine : elle ne supportait pas qu'on tourne autour d'Hermione, surtout pas sous son nez. Elle était exaspérée par sa propre personne. S'emporter n'y changerait rien, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence. Ses yeux se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur le corps de la jeune étudiante, son physique gracieux attirerait forcément les hommes. Et si cette dernière tolérait ces vautours, que pourrait-elle bien y faire ? Bien qu'elles soient très proche, il y avait des limites avant que son comportement ne soit considéré comme suspect. Elle était stupide, son engouement pour cette jeune sorcière était ridicule. Sa tête allait exploser, toutes ses questions sans réponses lui donnaient un affreux mal de tête. Elle se frotta les tempes, il était grand temps d'aller dormir.

« Ne traînons pas ici. Viens, je te raccompagne jusqu'au dortoirs. »

Elle tourna les talons mais s'arrêta bien vite quand une paire de bras trouvèrent sans peine leur chemin autour de sa taille. Curieuse, elle tourna légèrement la tête. Hermione resserra son étreinte, sa tête posée contre son épaule.

« Un problème, 'mione ? »

Celle-ci ne dit rien, secouant doucement la tête. Elle connaissait Lexia depuis assez longtemps pour voir que quelque chose n'allait pas dernièrement. L'héritière McGonagall était d'une nature plutôt nonchalante, assez calme et patiente. Un comportement en total contradiction avec celui qu'elle avait depuis quelques temps. Elle semblait toujours ailleurs, s'énervait ou fuyait sa présence. Dés qu'elle mentionnait Ron, son corps se tendait de toute part, comme si chaque muscles étaient prêt à exploser. Son humeur changeait radicalement, elle se refermait complètement. Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi jusqu'à récemment. Elle n'était pas encore sûre mais quelque chose dans les yeux de la jeune femme avait changé. Tout comme la façon dont elle la regardait, elle aussi. Elle n'était plus une enfant, elle savait, elle voyait clairement les signes. Lexia ne la regardait plus avec cette air attendrit, comme le ferait une mère ou une sœur. Il y avait quelque chose de plus, caché derrière l'affection qu'elle lui accordait. Elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, ridicule, en imaginant la jeune femme la courtiser et pourtant, un sentiment de confort l'apaisait. Lexia n'était pas un homme mais outre ce détail, elle lui correspondait parfaitement. Ron était encore un petit garçon, immature et puérile alors que leur professeur était tout son contraire. Un léger sourire serpenta sur ses lèvres. En y réfléchissant bien, depuis leur première rencontre, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour l'ancienne préfète en chef. Elle l'avait captivée, attisé son intérêt, nourrit son besoin constant d'apprendre. Leur échange de lettres avait entretenu son attachement affectif, elle se languissait d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Elle attendait toujours sa chouette avec impatience, mélangée à l'excitation et l'appréhension mais au fil des mois, la solitude avait trouvé une place dans son cœur. Ce n'est que lors de sa quatrième année que Lexia apparut sans prévenir. Sa formation d'enseignante à Beauxbâtons touchait bientôt à sa fin, le tournois des trois sorciers était l'occasion rêver de rentrer à Londres. Elle avait continué d'enseigner aux sorcières françaises au sein de Poudlard et séjournait à l'école. Égale à elle-même, la jeune enseignante se fondait naturellement dans la masse mais ne semblait jamais être loin pourtant. Hermione pouvait sentir sa présence, heureuse de la savoir à proximité, qu'elle reste aussi proche malgré son nouveau statut. Elle la taquinait beaucoup au sujet de Victor Krum et même si elles en riaient de bon cœur, elle était très embarrasser d'être avec lui en sachant Lexia dans les parages. Et comme à son habitude, la jeune McGonagall était là pour sécher ses larmes, versées à cause d'un certain Weasley. A l'abri des regards, elle l'avait emmenée et c'est à l'abri des regards, qu'elle l'avait consolée.

Pendant sa cinquième et sixième année, elle n'avait plus aucune nouvelles de la brune. Elle était inquiète mais avait ses propres occupations. Lors de l'affrontement finale, Lexia sortie de nul part, une nouvelle fois. Elle s'était battue avec férocité aux cotés de la seule famille qu'il lui restait. A la fin, et bien qu'elle ai embrassé Ron, ce n'était pas à lui qu'elle pensait, ce n'était pas lui qu'elle voulait à ses cotés. Elle avait cherché Lexia partout et quand elle la trouva enfin, la jeune femme était à peine consciente. La violence de cette bataille ultime n'avait épargné personne, pas même elle. Soulagée de la savoir encore en vie, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Blottie dans son étreinte chaleureuse, elle s'était laissé aller mais elle ne pleurait plus tellement à cause de Ron cette fois, ces chaudes larmes versées lui étaient destinée.

Elle réalisait à présent combien Lexia s'était montrée présente, à quel point elle était devenue indispensable. Elle réalisait surtout qu'elle aurait pu la perdre à tout instant. Son étreinte se resserra encore, ses doigts se crispant sur sa chemise. Elle sentait ses yeux la piquer, prête à verser de nouvelles larmes.

« Ne pleure plus, 'mione. Un homme qui te fait autant pleurer, te mérite-t-il vraiment ? »

La jeune femme se retourna dans ses bras, lui retournant son étreinte. Sa voix était douce, lui déchirant le cœur. Ses doigts se faufilaient avec aisance dans ses cheveux, la faisant frisonner. Elle s'arrêta à l'arrière de sa tête et la poussa gentiment pour qu'elle vienne se reposer dans son cou.

« Ici. »

Hermione ferma les yeux et soupira lourdement, en proie à ses émotions. Lexia était une femme mais elle n'en avait que faire en cet instant, elle était la seule de toute façon. La seule pour qui elle pleurait, la seule pour qui elle ressentait autant … mais de quoi ? Que ressentait-elle vraiment au fond ? Elle n'était pas sûre. Pour l'heure, elle essayait de reprendre le contrôle, en vain. Des larmes perlaient sur ses joues rougies.

« Et bien, en voilà un gros chagrin. Je vais devoir lui botter deux fois plus le cul, c'est ça ? »

La jeune femme soupira, caressant affectueusement la tête brune. Hermione en rit un peu, faisant sourire son professeur. Les deux femmes restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, appréciant la compagnie de l'autre. Malheureusement, ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment, au grand dam de Lexia. Elle prit le visage de la jeune Gryffondor entre ses mains, chassant de ses pouces, ces vilaines larmes. Leur visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Le meilleur moment que choisit son esprit pour s'égarer. La sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération, comme elle était appelée récemment, ne pouvait pas être plus attrayante. Elle pouvait sentir ses mains agrippées sur ses hanches, elle n'allait visiblement pas lâcher prise. Son souffle venait s'écraser avec paresse sur sa peau, sa respiration était encore laborieuse. Ses yeux étaient clos, une tentative pour faire définitivement cesser ses pleurs. Ses joues ne voulaient pas dérougir et dégageait une incroyable chaleur. Ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement, il ne faisait pas très chaud ici. Un spectacle qui émerveillait tout ses sens, ou presque. Elle ferma les yeux à son tour, son odorat de canidé pouvait sentir son parfum délicat, presque fantomatique. Elle se pencha d'avantage, centimètres par centimètres, hypnotisée par cette proximité. Son cœur s'emballait alors, faisant trembler son corps d'une envie nouvelle. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, le souffle court. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais vécue mais elle savait à présent, le désir dérangeant de prendre possession d'une chose qui ne lui était clairement pas destinée. Et pourtant, pourtant, elle était prête à le faire.

« Lexia, est-ce que tout vas bien ? »

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué mais Hermione la regardait avec inquiétude, ses mains posées sur les siennes. Depuis combien de temps avait-elle les yeux ouvert ?! La voix plus hésitante qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité, l'enseignante détourna le regard avant de perdre l'esprit. S'égarer dans ces yeux chocolat, si envoûtant et captivant à l'heure actuelle, la conduirait à faire une grosse erreur de jugement.

« Oui … Oui, tout vas bien. Désolé. Je devrais vraiment te raccompagner maintenant. »

Le cœur et l'esprit en vrac, la respiration incertaine, à deux doigts de ravir les lèvres de sa jeune étudiante, Lexia se dégagea de son étreinte, incapable de penser avec discernement si elle se tenait trop prés. Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas, choquée par ses propres actions et réflexions. A quoi pensait-elle enfin ?! Elle était professeur, responsable, de sept ans son aînée mais ô combien éprise de cette sorcière, il n'y avait plus aucun doute sur la nature de ses sentiments. Rouge de honte, elle lui tourna le dos, ne sachant que dire. Le contact électrisant, la sensation de vertige à la vue de sa bouche, de son corps, tout était clair et elle en voulait, tellement plus. Lexia avait honte, tellement honte de penser à Hermione de cette façon. Elle devait s'excuser, prier qu'il ne soit pas trop tard pour rattraper la situation.

« Je suis … vraiment désolée, Hermione. Je … Je ne sais pas ce qui m'as pris. »

Ce qu'elle redoutait le plus, venait de se produire. Elle avait perdue le contrôle de sa personne, influencée par l'ambiance et la sensation électrisante d'avoir la jeune femme dans les bras. Elle était finie, Hermione ne tolérerait plus sa présence, ne lui adresserait plus jamais un mot. C'est elle qui avait une furieuse envie de pleurer à présent.

Granger était tétanisée, encore incertaine de ce qu'il venait de se produire. Lexia, qu'elle en soit consciente ou non, avait un charme naturel auquel il était difficile de résister. La sensation de bien-être qu'elle ressentait dans ses bras, elle ne le ressentait nul part ailleurs. Hermione avait succombé, hypnotisée par l'expression dans son regard. L'amour ? Le désir ? Elle ne saurait le dire avec certitude mais leur relation était en train de changer. L'idée d'être aimée par cette femme l'effrayait et l'excitait en même temps, c'était l'inconnue total. Mais ce qui l'effrayait réellement, c'était ses propres sentiments. Elle ne se connaissait que trop bien pour savoir qu'elle ne serait pas farouche si la jeune femme décidait de lui faire la cour. Elle n'était pas intéressée par les femmes pourtant, juste par Lexia. Que faire si elle aimait ses petites attentions romantiques ? Où cela les conduirait-il ? Est-ce que leur possible idylle durerait ? Ou ne serait-elle qu'éphémère ? Tant de question à cause d'un geste innocent. Perdue dans son monde, la jeune femme était prête à lui voler un baiser. Mais elle, le voulait-elle ? Malgré leurs efforts, Ron ne s'était pas montrer à la hauteur de ce qu'elle espérait dans une relation. Être avec lui était tout simplement trop étrange, elle ne voyait en lui qu'un ami et rien de plus. Elle était curieuse, que ressentirait-elle au contact de ses lèvres ? Elle devait le savoir. Embrassée une autre femme n'était qu'une expérience comme une autre, n'est-ce pas ? Personne ne le saurait, cet instant voler leur appartenait. Lexia se confondait en excuse, rouge comme une tomate, ce qui lui plaisait dans le fond. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais vue aussi agitée, aussi embarrassée. Elle en était plutôt fière, sachant pertinemment qu'elle devait être la seule à avoir ce pouvoir fascinant de la mettre mal à l'aise. Elle avait tant de chose à apprendre, à expérimenté à propos de l'amour. Ce ne serait pas si mal de le faire avec cette femme qui venait de prendre définitivement son cœur en otage.

Hermione s'approcha du Professeur McGonagall, qui sembla surprise de la voir arriver. Elle s'arrêta à sa hauteur et aussi calmement que possible, s'installa dans ses bras. Lexia ne devait pas fuir son contact, pas maintenant qu'elle avait mit le doigt sur les sentiments qu'elle semblait partager. Le cœur battant, un peu anxieuse par les prochaines minutes à venir, Hermione prit son courage à deux mains pour faire le premier pas.

« Serre-moi. »

Incertaine d'avoir bien entendu et compris, la jeune femme frissonna malgré elle.

« Pardon ? »

« Prends-moi dans tes bras et serre-moi »

Maladroitement, la jeune enseignante s'exécuta. Essayant de le faire comme elle en avait toujours l'habitude, Lexia enroula ses bras autour d'Hermione, ajustant leur position pour un échange confortable.

« Et maintenant ? »

Ce doux murmure à l'oreille, la Gryffondor inspira calmement pour apaiser la frénésie de son cœur.

« Maintenant, ferme les yeux. »

Là encore, la jeune femme semblait surprise mais obéit sagement. Son cœur battait avec excitation et appréhension, la situation lui échappait totalement. Si Hermione se jouait d'elle, de quoi aurait-elle l'air ? Elle attendait que quelque chose se passe, mais toujours rien. Elle détestait se soumettre mais actuellement, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle grogna dans un soupire, le front plissé par l'inconfort de la situation.

« 'mione ... »

Le ton plaintif dans sa voix, faisait fondre le cœur de la préfète. Celle-ci se délectait de chaque secondes, appréciant le fait d'avoir dompté l'animal, pour quelques minutes au moins. Méfiance toutefois car même dociles, les bêtes sauvages n'aiment pas beaucoup que l'on joue avec leur patience. Dans son état de nervosité, Lexia ne devait pas en avoir du tout. Elle aura tout le loisir de la taquiner plus tard. Pour l'heure, ses lèvres réclamaient un peu d'attention.

Hermione ferma les yeux à mesure qu'elle faisait disparaître la distance entre leurs lèvres. Lexia le sentit et s'agita soudainement mais la préfète avait une prise ferme.

« 'mione ! Attends ! Hermione ! »

Mais elle avait beau dire, se plaindre, son corps se ramollissait et finit par ne plus bouger lorsque les lèvres d'Hermione se posèrent sur les siennes. Le contact était doux, presque inexistant tellement la pression était faible. La préfète de Gryffondor ne les avait que posées, attendant probablement une réaction de sa part. Tiraillée entre raison et passion, Lexia finit bien vite par céder à ses envies, encouragée par les doigts de la jeune sorcière glissant le long de ses hanches. Elle frissonna en réponse, un faible gémissement se mourant dans sa gorge. Elle ne devait pas pousser sa chance trop loin mais elle en voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Le goût d'Hermione lui donnait le tournis, la sensation de l'avoir aux bouts des lèvres était indescriptible. Sa tendresse la tuait, lui en donnant presque les larmes aux yeux. L'échange prit fin, lui laissant le souffle court. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux, sur le visage souriant et rougissant de sa belle. En quelques secondes, elle avait franchi la limite et enfreint au moins une dizaine de règles. La Directrice lui tirerait probablement les oreilles, la sermonnerait même. Elle soupira d'émoi.

« Hermione, j- »

La jolie brune lui coupa la parole, un doigt posé sur ses lèvres. Lexia la regarda, incrédule.

« Nous venons d'enfreindre la règle d'or : aucune relation professeur/étudiant n'est toléré à Poudlard. Je ne veux pas que tu sois renvoyé alors restons discrètes. »

« Mais je- »

« Lexia. »

La jeune femme soupira lourdement. Elle ne risquait plus rien à dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur après l'avoir embrassée, non ?

« Très bien, je ne dirais rien. »

Hermione lui sourit, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Elle ferma les yeux, satisfaite. Elle était certaine d'avoir trouvé en Lexia, la partenaire de vie dont elle avait tant besoin.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Ce murmure à peine audible faisait battre leur cœur. Il promettait des moments de joies intenses mais aussi, des moments difficiles qui mettraient cette affirmation à l'épreuve.


End file.
